particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Böhm
Felix Böhm (b. March 1st, 3300 - d. February 17th, 3389) was the 1st President of the Dorvish Federation and one of the most powerful figures in Dorvish politics. Böhm was a polarizing figure in Dorvish politics due to the transfer from the parliamentarian style of government to the presidential system of government. Though this is approved by a majority of the population in Dorvik, critics have stated this move was to consolidate power within the Dorvish Conservative Party. Böhm was born in Wasse am Kas, one of the centers of Dorvish political power and went on to become a Lieutenant Colonel in the Dorvish Internal Troops before retiring to become involved in the Dorvish Conservative Party. Böhm came to prominence when he helped oust Eckehard Sternberg from the post of Dorvish Conservative Party Chairman and took over the entire Executive Committee of the party. Böhm was appointed as President of the People's Republic of Dorvik before becoming acting President of the Dorvish Federation and officially the President. Böhm was responsible for appointing Radoslav Krastev to the post of Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation and the transformation of the People's Republic to the Dorvish Federation. Early life Born in Wasse am Kas, the Böhm family was a middle class family of blue collar workers. Böhm graduated from secondary school and attended the Ulrich von Groham University at Haldor, one of the premier foreign and domestic political schools. After graduating with a bachelors degree in Political Science he attended the National Graduate Institute for Policy Studies, where he earned his Masters degree in Political Science. Military service & political career Böhm chose to enlist in the Dorvish Internal Troops instead of a professional military branch such as the Army or Navy much akin to his friends. Böhm had always had an interest in police and domestic security, while a cadet in the Dorvish Internal Troops he became close friends with Joseph Schmidt, who would later go on and become Director of the Dorvish Security Service. Böhm took a number of highly sensitive protection details, before rising to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and being responsible for the protection of incoming foreign diplomats. Böhm retired at the age of 36 and joined the Dorvish Conservative Party as a police affairs advisor, along with Radoslav Krastev, Yakov Ignatov and Dmitrii Alkaev in early 3338 launched an internal coup within the party and secured themselves senior leadership. Eckehard Sternberg who permitted the coup was quoted as saying "...he Böhm is a man that will take Dorvik to the zenith of it's power." With the final touches in place, Böhm took over party leadership on July 8th, 3338. Presidency Elected as acting President of the Dorvish Federation on August 1st, 3338 and officially on July 7th, 3339. Böhm has since pursued an agenda of strengthening Dorvik and ensuring the survival of the Dorvish Federation for future generations. He has given numerous speeches on the strength of the presidential system and the strength of the new legislature. Böhm was also responsible for strengthening ties with Kafuristan, Luthori and Hulstria. Böhm was instrumental in the Dorvish involvement into the Great Dovani War, where he gave the commitment of the Armed Forces of Dorvik to preventing the expansionist Indrala from gaining the colonies of Zardugal. Bohm ordered a day of mourning for the assassination of the Minister-President Radoslav Krastev, many conspiracy theorist believe that Bohm ordered the assassination of the Minister-President due to his opposition of the President's policies. Bohm dismissed these rumors and stated that those who believed that did not understand the respect that Krastev and he had for each other. Bohm appointed Nika Romanov as the new Minister-President instead of Deputy Minister-President Werner Holtzer. Romanov served as Director of the Dorvish Security Service and was a close confidant of the President. Bohm presidency changed rapidly when the Mothar Autonomy Movement had gained national approval from the National Elections Council (Dorvik) to run for the Federal Assembly. Bohm welcomed the challenge but stated that he would "Do whatever was necessary to keep the Federation from falling apart into anarchy and chaos." Bohm soon realized that the MAV wanted more and more power for localities, while he was not entirely against the proposal he knew that he would eventually lose all control over issues which the party and federal government control over. The foundation of the Föderale Bundespartei, another federalist party worried Bohm. Bohm sought to meet with the leaders of the party after they again receive permission from the NEC. Bohm and Mathias Horch, a descendant of Gustav Horch once the head of the Dorvish Republicans, met and discussed their policies they agreed to form a coalition. The eventual alliance with each other permitted the DCP and the FBP to have a majority and stave off the MAV. Bohm was president for 47 years, one of the longest heads of state in Dorvish history. His tenure was filled with a booming improvements to the Dorvish Federation and it's various policy areas. Bohm is considered the "Father of the Federation" and is a popular figure in the Dorvish circle of politics. Bohm stepped down and the party lost the election to the Alliance for Dorvik, prompting it to disband and not compete in elections for quite sometime. Category:Dorvish people